Twisted Chronicles of Narnia
by LivForever123
Summary: What if Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy never left Narnia? What would happen? What adventures would the siblings go on? Would Susan and Caspian be together? This is my first story, enjoy! This is a twisted tale, anything could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**What if they never left Narnia?**

Chapter 1 Susan's POV

"Peter you are not ruling alone, you have me, Edmund and Lucy," I said sternly. All day he worked and did not stop, I had to do something because he would never come out without anyone telling him to do so. "Susan-Edmund and Lucy are too young to rule, I know they are also the rulers but I'm the eldest and I will take care of Narnia until they are old enough." he looked at me and I at him, with the look that he new all too well. Peter signed put his pen down and left. He was very lucky to have me as his sister. What would he do without me?

"Hi,"

I turned around to see who was behind me. It was Lucy the best younger sister anyone could ask for. "Hi Lucy," I replied back pulling her into a tight hug. "You finally made Peter go outside?" she asked, still hugging. "Looks like it," I said.

"Have you seen Edmund?" she asked pulling away. "No, I have not seen him since morning," I said a little concerned, he has been sneaking out lately but none of us had the thought of talking to him. "He has been sneaking out and I wanted to ask you if Peter or you have spoken to him yet," she said, eyes filled with worry. "Peter tried, but you know Edmund he is just... like that," I said.

"Just like father," she whispered. Her words struck me. Over that whole year I never thought about my parents. Mum and Dad. Dad somewhere flying or dead and mum either hiding from the bombing or also dead. I have not heard of her since we left. It was sad, I really wanted to see them again hear their voices again, us, as a whole family. Together. "What is wrong Susan?" asked Lucy interrupting my thoughts. "Nothing," I lied, "will you go find Edmund and talk too him please, he can't keep just sneaking out." Lucy nodded and skipped off to find Edmund. Meanwhile, I needed to go to see Peter. Talk to him if he's been thinking the same thing, if he wants to go back home.

_Hope you liked the first chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Edmund's POV

I sat on the cliffside looking at the sunset, taseting the sea air._ 'Why can't you tell them?' _said the vioce inside of me. _'Why can't you tell what is wrong? they are familly,' _"Can I sit here?" I recocnised the vioce, I turnred round and nodded and she made herself comfortable beside me. Silence fell between us. _'Please don't ask me the question!' _

"Why are you sneaking out?" questioned Lucy. 'Damn it!'

Could I really tell her? _'Of course stupid! say it!' _screamed the vioce. I took a deep breath. "Am I a bad person?" I finally asked.

"What- No! you are the kindest, the bravest person I know," she smiled at me.

"But I sided with that witch, I made Aslan sacrifice himself because of my mistakes, I was greedy and wanted to become king to prove that I was way better than Peter, my own brother." I shouted at myself, "Since I became king I was feeling guilty. Guilty because of all that I did, I don't deserve this crown."

"Edmund what has been done is done we all forgave you," reashured Lucy. "We all did bad things that we regret, also, Aslan made the right chioce in making you the king, it's ok to make mistakes," Lucy was right, we all make mistakes, but that makes us better people.

Lucy's POV

I knew that he was feeling guilty. I wanted to help him understand that it was okay, and it seemed that my words gave him hope to start all over again. He huuged me tight, something he didn't do very often (never really), I hugged him back tighter. He was the most stubburn brother, but I couldn't ask for a better one. Soon we went back to the castle and decided to find Peter and Susan, we rarely did things together (mainly because Peter and Susan are always busy) "Lucy-" I snapped out my thoughts and looked at Edmund.

"Your the best younger sister ever, sorry fo making you feel bad," he said.

"Your not so bad yourself," I teased and we both laughed. I realised that since Edmund became King, he became opened up to more and became wiser and more serious. I didn't mind that, I loved it. Susan and Peter were both standing on the balcony looking at the stars and talking about something very privet.

Peter's POV

Going back home. Leaving Narnia as if it was a dream. I would love to see mum and dad again I miss them. But what if we go back home and find out that they are dead. Gone. Staying in Narnia would be the best option. We would be away from war. Narnia was our new home. We will stay here forever. "Were staying," I looked at Susan, I could tell that she had tears in her eyes, but my sister would not let them fall.

"It's best for us. Away from wars, away from bombing, away from-"

"Family?!" Susan cut me off angrily.

"What if they are dead?" I whispered as quietly as I could and tears started forming in own eyes.

"What?!"

I turned round to see Lucy and Edmund standing there shocked. Lucy was shaking her head and big tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall. Edmund stood there shocked at my words, not saying a word. Susan glared at me. "They c- cn't, be..." stuttered Lucy as more tears flooded her beautiful face. "We don't know if they are-" comforted Susan. But Lucy was having non of it, she just ran to her chamber. "Edmund," I said and my brother nodded, and went after Lucy.

"Really?" asked Susan anoyed once she was sure Edmund was gone. I looked at her, I felt sorry for Lucy. But then again sooner or later she'll have to accept that mum and dad are...

I watched Susan walk away, leaving me in the cold darkness all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

_'I'm standing in front of my house, in London, before the awful war. It was beautiful, the garden was healthy and full of life thanks to my mum. I could smell my dad's cooking, I always loved his cooking cnd always counted down to Sunday. _

_But all that changed. Suddenly, there was no garden, no house, Just bricks, wires, glass and destroyed furniture. There was no life in the garden. I couldn't smell dad's cooking anymore. Dark clouds started to appear, covering the warm sunlight. Then I saw them. Mum and dad. Standing there with thier arms wide open, inviting me in for a hug. I started to run towards them, I wanted to feel thier touch again. But I could not reach them no matter how fast my legs could run, they kept getting away. I started to cry, I wanted my parents back._

_I woke up, somewhere else, it wasn't my room, but the field were we fought the witch...'_

I woke up (for real this time), I quckly got out bed, found some paper and grabbed my feather pen, dipped it in ink and wrote down my dream, I wanted to remember it. Maybe if Aslan came back I could tell him about it and ask him what it means. If he ever came back.

Susan's POV

'How could Peter say things like that! This is nonsense! They can't be dead, they are not dead. _'Or are they?'_ asked a voice in my head, I shook it away, I was going to check up on Lucy, see if she is alright.

I knocked on her door. "Come in," she said, and so I did. "Hi Lucy, just checking on you,"

"You know you don't need to, I'm a big girl you know," she smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Food is downstairs if you're hungry." Looks like my little sister has forgotten about everything that happened yesterday, it was wiered since Lucy is ususally the one to be mad at someone for a very long time. Typical for a child her age. "I'm not hungry, thanks for the offer though," she said and skipped out of her chamber. I'm assumong she is going to the stables.

Edmund's POV

Susan decided to check-up on Lucy, so I decided to take a small walk before I have to go back to the castle for our daily meeting. Being a king isn't easy, but Peter and Susan usually get the most jobs as they are the 'eldest'. I started thinking about what Peter said last night. Were they dead? Dad was my best friend, we were insepreable, he always understood me. Mum was always the peace maker when it came to arguments between me and my siblings. But when war started, dad left almost instantly to serve his country, leaving us, leaving me. Was honor more important than us? than mum? I will never forget the day he left.

'Flashback'

"Dad don't go, please stay!" I shouted tears filling up my eyes, pulling at his army siut begging him to stay for a little while longer. "Dad!" I shouted once more, my voice breaking. He didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at the door handle. He sighned, and turned round, looked at me, tears flooding his eyes. Dad bent down and pulled me into a tight hug, whispering comforting words into my hair. He wanted to pull away, but I hugged him tighter. "Please stay," my voice barley a whisper, I started crying, I couldn't loose him, not today, not now, I wasn't ready.

"Edmund," he pulled away, looked me straight in the eye, "if you ever feel alone always remember that you have mum, Peter, Susan and Lucy with you."

"I need you," I said, more tears escaping my eyes.

"Promise me that you will look after yourself and your siblings, especially Peter he's pretty stubborn sometimes," he smiled, a tear escaped.

"And you promise me that you will come back alive," I said fully crying.

"Promise," we both said together, and I pulled him into one last hug, it was a long one. After what felt like hours, I could feel him pull away, so I hugged him even tighter, but dad was stronger and he let go. I laid on the floor balling my eyes out until mum came and tuck me into bed.

'End Of Flashback'

I hope you liked this chapter. I nearly cried when I was writing the flashback. I will also try to make these chapters longer. I'm open to your ideas if you have any.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if I haven't written in a while, I read my 3 reviews . Anyways onto the story.

**Chapter 4**

Lucy's POV

_'The witch and a man (I think I have seen before__) are arguing with each other. they both look very simelar, like twins, both have dark blond hair, green/yellow eyes and simelar facial features. I couldn't hear what they were arguing about. I decided to come closer. Suddenly, the witch pulled out her wand. 'NO!' a voice inside my head screamed. But instead of turning him into stone, she turnred the man into a lion. A magnificient and powerful lion. _

"ASLAN!"

Edmund's POV

Today i was the only one eating breakfast, none of them wanted to eat together, beacuse of what happened 2 days ago. If mum was here she would have sorted it all out by now, but she wasn't, not anymore. Susan is right, Peter should not have said that especially in front of Lucy, but then again. What if Peter is right? Maybey they are daed, maybey it's time to forget about them. "What time is it?" I asked the servant that was taking my dishes. "10 o'clock your highness," she said politly, and scooted off giggling. 10! I'm going to be late for the meeting! I ran as fast as my legs could take me. i could not be late. Peter would kill me and give me the longest speech ever about being late. God, I feel sorry for his future kids.

"Sorry I'm late!" I came running in and sat on my throne.

"You should never be late Edmund, we will talk after the meeting, a king can never afford to be late is that clear?" Peter said sternly. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a total mess. It was impossible not to smile at his new look. "Edmund," he said my name, pointing at me, glaring. The Peter Pevensie I know would never do that, he was just to kind to do that. "Yes Peter," I mumbuled, what is wrong with him. I couldn't concentrate during the meeting. My thoughts were somewhere else. I remember all of us would play together, in our garden in the summer. When lucy was about 5 . We were playing hide and seek, beacause Lucy kept on nagging us to play it. But now we don't. I have had enough. I got off my throne and ran off, ignoring Peter shouting at me to come back.

Susan's POV

I saw Edmund get off his throne and walk off. Why? Peter was shouting at him to get back, but he carried on. "Peter!" I shouted and all the faces turnred on me I ignored them. He has no right to tell Edmund to come back if he does not want to, i could see that he was feeling unwell. The High King looked at me. "Lucy, please go to your room," I said sweetly, and she did as she was told. "End of meeting," I then said and everyone followed to the door. Once we were alone I turned to Peter and said what had to be said, "Peter Pevensie, how can you scream at your own brother as if he was not a human-being, when you could clearly see that he was feeling unwell, go find him, say sorry and ask whats wrong nicley. He is your brother for god's sake!"

Peter looked at the floor, he was feeling guilty, I could see that. I walked off living him alone to think about it. He is going to tear this family aprat if he is not careful. All of us could do it. We need some more time together otherwise...

I went to Lucy since I didn't have aything else to do.

I hope you liked chapter 4. I'm planning to do another story also on Chronicles of Narnia for my 5 wonderful followers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter's POV

"Is it okay if I sit next to you?" I asked nervous. Edmund just nodded, I sat next to him and looked at the view. The sun shinning brightly in the sky and the crystal blue sea smashing against the rocks like the water is trying to reach us and drown us. Edmund wasn't talking, he didn't even bother to look at me. "Edmund... you know that I love you and I'm sorry for what happened there, I don't know what was wrong with me I just lashed out at you it was wrong, you are my little brother and I know that we don't spend much time as a family because of all that work we have to do," I confesed.

"You know that it's only you doing the work and we are just at the meetings doing nothing. You are the one that is always doing the talking at ceremonies, at meetings you are the one doing the king stuff. While me, Susan and Lucy are doing nothing. You know Aslan crowned us for a reason, he didn't crown just you to be king and rule on your own," his face was full of anger and saddness.

"I am sorry Edmund," I was truly sorry. Edmund was right I was being unfair to my siblings. But I knew that Edmund was not going to forgive me that easily. I looked at him one last time and preppered to leave when I heard him ask, "Do you miss mum and dad?"

Tears started blurred my eyes and I sat back down. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about them," I blurtted out, and Edmund hugged me. We both looked at the beautiful scenery, watching the young mermaids play below in the rough seas.

"You are stupid you know that?" said Edmund, which made me laugh. I agree with that.

We sat there for another while. It was so peaceful. I was finally at peace. Nobody apart from me and my bro.

Around 3 in the afternoon we went back to the castle. "Were have you been?" questioned Susan looking at both of us. We both shrugged and went to the table to eat. "can i make an announcment?" I asked my three siblings and they all looked at me strangly. I'll take that as yes then.

"I know that I have been very unfair to you and i did not let you rule your kingdom. Today a very special person told me that Aslan did not crown you king and queens for no reason. He wanted us all to rule Narnia. Together." I looked over at Edmund and he was grinning, "And he also told me that we do not spend much time as a family. Which I very much agree with. That's why tomorrow all of us will spend time together, without any royal stuff to do. Just us like we used to." The three royals were smilling at me. Eyes shinning. "I cna't wait for tomorrow!" shouted Lucy throwing her arms high in the air. "Ofcourse we can't spend time together if our little beauty will be tired the next day," I walked up to Lucy and picked he up. Then took her to her room. For once she was not complainning.

Susan's POV

I am very much suprised. I was not expecting that. "How did you...?" I looked at Edmund who was smilling. "Ever heard of communication?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes at him, while he stuck his tounge in return. "Well you better head to bed aswell," I shooed him away, and he ran off. I told Marrie (one of the maids) to clean up as we have finished. I went to check if Lucy and Edmund were asleep and maybe even help Peter finish our work. I can not wait for tomorrow. Finally, we will finally spend time as a real family.

**Hi, I know that the chapter is very short I just can't write very long chapters for some reason. Ayways I hope you liked chapter 5. I have great plans for the next chapter. ****.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lucy's POV**

_Two children about my age, are playing together in the royal gardens. They look identical just like in my last dream. I asume that Aslan is the boy and he has a twin sister. She is begging Aslan to play hide and seek with her. My faveourite game. Does she like it aswell? _

_I can't help but think who is this girl? Why does she seem so familier to me? Do I know her? She looks like the witch. But that can not be her. Aslan never said spoke of the witch. _

_'Just because I never spoke of her does not mean that we are not related,' said a voice. _

"Aslan?" I woke up confused, I'm sure he spoke to me, I heard him. What is hiding from me? Why can't he come and tell me. Why does he have to torture me those dreams that do not make a single sense. "Are you ready?" I saw Peter standing beside me. He was holding a dress, it was a pale green with white silk going down the middle, the sleeves were long and tight, the whole dress was covered in fancy patterns that were covered in gold glitter. It was more than beautiful.

I looked up at him, "I'm not wearing that." I concluded.

"Why not?" Peter asked, looking concerned.

"It is way too pretty, the minute I step outside it will be all ruinded," I pionted out. It was true I somehow can never keep clean like my sister.

"Too bad, you are going to wear that way too pretty dress," he mocks me and places the dress on my bed. I look at him and stick my toung at him. How dare he mock me. Once he was out the door I looked at the dress once more, sighed, grabbed the dress and decided to put it on since it will make my brother happy.

I looked in the mirror, the dress fit me perfectly. My hair has grown in the past year so I decided to have it down just for today. When I was ready I went downstairs to have quick breackfast.

**Susa****n's POV**

'How long does it take to get ready?' I asked myself. "Sorry if I'm late, had to get my hair done. Can't show up like that." said Edmund hopping down the stairs.

"We are going on a family day out, not after girls," shouted Peter so that everybody heard, and we laughed.

"Shut up Peter," scowled Ed and rushed to the carrige, blushing.

"It's beautiful!" I hear Lucy say as she is rushing out of the carrige. She is right it is beautiful, I've never been here. I grabbed the blanket and placed it near the cliff while my siblings placed down the food. It smelled amazing, can't wait to dive into it.

"Susan can I go explore?" asked Lucy with her puppy eyes.

"Yes but Edie goes with you," says Peter pointing at Ed.

"Come on!" she shouted and pulled Edmund and he glared at us both. When they were gone, Peter sat next to me and sighned, "Finally we get time alone." I nodded in agreement. Lucy can get really annoying sometimes, but there's no denying that I love her and I can see it in the high king's eyes aswell. But something was wrong, I could feel it in my gut. But what?

**I did not know how to write this chapter, my head was not co-operating. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and Ill try to update as fast as I can. To all my 6 followers :)**


	7. I cannot think

**Hello my fellow 6 followers. I will not write for a while beacause I can NOT think and also my brain is not cooperating. I need ideas. I hope non of you get the coronavirus and yeah. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Many thanks to Nick for helping me**** and giving me an amazing idea!**** :) 3**

**Chapter 7**

**Lucy's POV**

The place was definetly beautiful. The trees were reaching for the cloudless sky and were covered in green leaves. The grass was the same colour as the leaves and smelled fresh and free. The place looked as if it was pulled out from a fairytale. "It's so pretty isn't it Ed," I said, he nodded his head.

"Now come on spill," he says suddenly and I look at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"Please I can tell something is wrong,"

"Ed I have no idea what you're taking about,"

"It's to do with Aslan and the witch is it not?"

"How do you know about my dreams?" I ask suspisiosly.

"I didn't I just knew that something was up, what were you're dreams about?"

"I feel like Aslan is trying to tell me something," I mummble, I don't want Ed to know about my dreams or anyone. They won't understand, they never do. But then again Ed might help me discover what Aslan is trying to tell me. "Edmund, please try and understand me," I saw, take a deep breath and explain all my dreams to him. He listens carefully. When I finish he says something that suprises me, "I understand."

"Please do NOT tell a single soul, please," I beg and we pincky promise. Suddenly, we hear footsteps, most likley Susie and Peter. I smiled and got up, maybe we could explore the woods together. But my smile faded when I relised that they were not my two older siblings, but two men wearing turbans on their heads and wore armour and had swords in their hands pointing at us.

Edmund pulled his out and pushed me behind him. "Well, well if it isn't the the Just King, Aslan must have been stupid to crown you king," said one of the men.

"Ed don't fight please they're too strong," I cry I didn't want him dead.

"Oh, and I see that you broght us the the Valiant Queen, aren't you a little bit young to rule," he smiled creeply at me showing his black and golden teeth, "and were are you're two other siblings, the Gentle Queen and the High King, I would love to meet them," he started to run towards us.

"Take another step and you'll be gone," shouted Susan, pointing her arrow at him while Peter pointed his sword at the speechless man. They put their swords back,glared and were about to leave when the taking man stopped and screamed, "There will be a war and non of you will survive!" then left with the other one.

Susan and Peter put their weapons down and ran up to us. "Are you two okay did they hurt you?" Peter asked checking for any injuries. We both shook our heads and Susan let a sighn of relief. "Let's go home," said Peter and we all followed to the carrige. Non of spoke on the entire journey home. It was awful, who were these people? What did he mean about the war? Something told me that everybody knew about this war apart from me.

When we got home, I went back into my chamber and went to bed. Thinking of Aslan and wishing that he was here.

**Edmund's POV**

'_Aslan must have been stupid to crown you king,'_ was he right? I mean I helped the queen beacause of greed because I selfish. Aslan gave up his life for me. Peter was there for me when dad was not, Susan helped me with everything, and Lucy was being nice to me when I wasn't. He was right I do not deserve to be king. And before I knew it I fell asleep.

_Edmund Pevensie, the Just King, King of Narnia, I gave you a second chance, a chance to start again do not ruin it, I crowned you king because you relised that you did wrong, you fought alongside me in the battle, you deserve to be king...'_

**HELLO! my fellow 6 followers, I feel amazing, turns out I only needed ideas to help me carry on with the stroy. Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter and thats it. Keep a lookout for the next one. **


End file.
